oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonis
History Leonis was born being a fairly normal aasimar, her only unique features being her wings, and high intelligence. Leonis had been the only child of her parents, as they only wanted one kid. Leonis' parents where semi-wealthy and had her attend a school to teach her linguistics, knowledge of magic, religion, history, crafting skills, and alchemy. At the end of her attendance she decided to become a full fledged alchemist, and a magical item crafter. When she turned 19 Leonis had decided to move, and live by herself in a Haven. She took up the career of adventurer, and went on many many adventures, meeting a lot of new people, fighting many enemies, and advancing her skills even further. Along the way she learned new magics, and became a Magus, which allowed her to craft even more items, and be more in tune with her own arsenal. After many adventures she became good friends with many people, and met a special someone named Akane. They became good friends, adventuring together, helping one another out, and planning the future. soon they'd even become a couple, and after some time they'd end up getting married. However life wasn't always peaceful here, as soon as even a small bit of peace began, the destruction of the this realm soon set in. A large unknown tear in the fabric of this universe was discovered south of the city, many adventurers went to investigate, and stop whatever was happening. But the rift flooded the world with monstrous creatures, who seeked havoc and destruction. The peace of this place didn't last, and soon the rift would consume this world, taking all the inhabitants to a completely different timeline. There, peace had resumed for Leonis, as this dimension was full of even more adventurers, and more established kingdoms. Akane had however retired from being an adventurer, and things had grown dull for her, and the adventurers life didn't suit her anymore. Leonis continued onward, as life was still exciting for her; or course returning home as often as she could to her wife. Appearance Leonis is a short aasimar with large white wings and a halo, both her hair and eyes are a bright teal. She wears a flowing skirt, a short top, and cloth bracers. She usually has a crossbow and a rapier on her, as well as many magical items, and trinkets. Personality Leonis is a calm, and relaxed person, who takes their time with things. She is kind, gentle, generous, and very forgiving. However she does love the thrill of adventures, exploring the land and fighting enemies, assisting allies, and seeing what this world has to show. She rarely gets hostile unless need be, and treats her friends with respect. Achievements * Got married. * Supplied many people with grand magical gear. * Defeated legendary enemies. * Became a mythical crafter. Friends * Akane ( Wife ) * Ymrir ( Dragon in law ) * Irilith ( Great Friend ) * Pelts ( Weird corgi ) * Zig'mah ( Cute lil' lizard ) * Alwin ( Mage guy ) * Clara ( Fellow Craftsman ) * Cobble & Sarraxis ( The kobold and his dragon ) * Isashi ( Cracked up fox ) Enemies * Not too many, not really listable Aspirations Category:Player Characters